Eu Preciso de Silêncio
by Lady Aquila
Summary: Harry enfrenta um momento de dúvidas e vazios...precisará de alguém que sempre esteve ali para apoia- lo e compreende- lo, mesmo no silêncio das palavras não ditas.


Olá, mais uma fic, desta vez, sobre o meu casal preferido e, naturalmente, fannon: Harry e Luna.

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews...obrigada por lerem!!!

______________________________________________________________________

Harry estava na sala de espera do Hospital St. Mungus, aguardando que algum médico viesse informa- lo do estado de saúde de Ginny, que estava em trabalho de parto do terceiro filho do casal. Ele estava nervoso e preocupado, como todo pai costuma ficar nessas horas, e precisava de um pouco de silêncio.

A sala de espera da maternidade estava vazia e silenciosa, àquela hora, e todos os Weasley estavam trabalhando; lá fora, o outono havia chegado e ele tinha consciência das folhas que caíam nas ruas e calçadas, colorindo tudo. Numa mesinha ao lado dele havia revistas e jornais antigos, como costuma acontecer em salas de espera de consultórios e hospitais.

Harry não estava interessado em ler coisa alguma, mas a capa semi- escondida de uma das revistas mostrava a parte de baixo de um vestido de casamento espalhafatoso e ele pegou- a para ver. Na foto estavam duas pessoas vestidas para a cerimônia: um homem moreno e alto de aspecto excêntrico e distante e uma mulher loira, sorrindo, com ar sonhador e uma delicada expressão de melancolia que não combinava com a alegria que o dia deveria inspirar

Ele não precisava ler a manchete para saber que se tratava de Luna Lovegood, sua amiga dos tempos de Hogwarts, que estava se casando com aquele homem desconhecido. A revista datava de três anos atrás e, de alguma forma que ele não saberia explicar, a notícia deixou- o com um peso no estomago.

Era estranho imaginar Luna casada, com filhos, vivendo como uma pessoa comum, simplesmente porque ele sempre a achara extraordinária, diferente de todas as outras mulheres que conhecera, tão pura e inocente e feliz.

A notícia acabou levando- o de volta aos tempos de escola que já se haviam ido há muito; levou- o de volta a agitação daqueles dias, as esperanças e medos, as risadas, relembrou- lhe dos companheiros perdidos e, ainda assim, mesmo trazendo tantas coisas ruins, inspirou- lhe saudades.

Atualmente sua vida tornara- se tão pacata, normal, vazia,...ele era auror, seu maior sonho quando tinha treze, catorze, quinze anos, mas já não tinha o que fazer, a adrenalina e tudo que a profissão representava se perdera com o fim das ameaças. Ele se envergonhava por sentir falta dos tempos conturbados, tão ruins para tantos; sentia- se um egoísta cruel.

Uma enfermeira aproximou- se dele, fazendo- o desviar a atenção da revista que ainda fitava.

__Senhor Potter, o parto ainda levará bastante tempo, talvez o senhor queira dar uma volta, ao invés de ficar sentado aqui dentro.

__Ah, sim, quem sabe eu ande um pouco mesmo, obrigado.

Harry levantou- se e saiu por uma porta, chegando a um jardim criado por magia, dentro do prédio do hospital, cuja aparência imitava em tudo a de um jardim real a céu aberto. Havia banquinhos brancos espalhados entre os canteiros e as árvores desnudas erguiam seus galhos, como braços, para cima.

Ele foi andando e chutando algumas folhas secas caídas no caminho, enquanto pensava na vida. Ele crescera, mas, infelizmente, continuava o mesmo garoto de sempre, um pouco perturbado. No final da guerra, quando a parte de Voldemort que habitava nele se fora, todos haviam pensado que Harry se tornaria uma pessoa modelo e, de fato, esperaram isso dele.

Não Ron e Hermione, talvez, mas todo o resto sim; só o que eles não sabiam é que ele não era um herói e sim um anti- herói, com qualidades, mas com muitos defeitos. Era teimoso, briguento, impulsivo, rebelde, irrefletido, indeciso e, por vezes, cruel. Até mesmo sua coragem fora mais fruto da impulsividade e rebeldia do que de qualquer outra coisa.

Às vezes, ele precisava sentar e ficar em silêncio para não explodir, mas o mundo estava longe de ser um bom lugar para qualquer pessoa; era preciso engolir muita coisa, inclusive a frustração por ver seu nome tornar- se nome de feriado nacional e sua vida tão especulada quanto a de uma celebridade.

Ele sempre fora fácil de se irritar e não era porque Voldemort se fora que ele viraria um cordeiro, entretanto, muitos pensaram isso, como se o mal que havia nele fosse culpa exclusiva do bruxo das trevas. É incrível como as pessoas não são capazes de ver que todos tem um lado escuro e desagradável dentro de si...a maioria tenta ignorar isso.

Além disso, depois de tantos anos casado, ele não tinha muita certeza do amor de Ginny por ele; ela sempre fora uma grande garota e tornara- se uma grande mulher, mas Harry não sabia se o que ela amava era o "Menino- que- sobreviveu" ou, de fato, o ser humano que ele era. De vez em quando, parecia que o encanto poderia se extinguir; Ginny aparentava sempre querer mais dele do que ele sentia- se capaz de oferecer e não em matéria de dinheiro ou coisas do tipo, mas de atitudes.

Ele precisava de paz, às vezes, e de solidão; de alguém que pudesse ouvi- lo e entende- lo, que não se importasse se ele parecesse um pouco perturbado e infantil e revoltado. Alguém que o visse como ele realmente era e compreendesse, que soubesse de seus sentimentos apenas de olhar nos olhos dele.

Ele estava pensando sobre isso, quando uma voz chamou- o ao longe; Harry ergueu a cabeça e perguntou- se se, num mundo mágico como aquele, era possível falar- se em coincidência. Caminhando em sua direção vinha Luna, exatamente como há muito tempo atrás, excêntrica e feliz.

__Luna!- ele exclamou, estendendo a mão.

Ela ignorou a mão estendida e o abraçou apertado, deixando- o sem reação.

__Quanto tempo!- a mulher disse.

__O que faz por aqui?- ele perguntou.

__Ah, estou precisando tomar alguns medicamentos, mais nada.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

__Está doente, Luna?

__Não, não, levei uma mordida de um Bufador de Chifre Enrugado há algumas semanas; são venenosas e é preciso um tratamento intensivo, sabe. Eu e meu marido descobrimos um antídoto.- contou a loira.- Até alguns dias atrás, podia, inclusive, ser contagioso e eu não queria que nada acontecesse com meus filhos.

__Nossa, então os Bufadores realmente existem, hein? Bom para você, assim mostra para todos aqueles que duvidaram antigamente!- ele brincou, sentindo o estômago despencar estranhamento ao ouvi- la falar sobre "filhos".

__Você também duvidava, Harry!- Luna disparou, sorrindo.

__Continua sincera como sempre!

__Mas, e você, o que conta de novo?- ela perguntou.- E o que faz por aqui, também?

Por algum motivo, Harry não teve coragem de dizer que estava ali esperando o nascimento do filho; pareceu- lhe algo inadequado para dizer no momento.

__Ginny, você sabe, minha mulher, está aqui, se tratando.

__Ah, e o que a Ginny tem? Eu a adorava, era minha melhor amiga, antes de encontrar vocês.

__Bom, ela, ela...Ginny é jogadora de quadribol, então, teve uma lesão e está fazendo acompanhamento médico.

__Coitada dela.- murmurou Luna.

__Quer sentar ali?- perguntou Harry, apontando um banquinho.

__Claro.

Ambos sentaram- se e um daqueles silêncios habituais caiu entre eles; o homem lembrou- se de seus pensamentos anteriores à chegada da amiga e fechou a expressão.

__Você não está feliz.- afirmou Luna, analítica.

Ele a olhou surpreso, mas escondendo seus verdadeiros sentimentos, falou:

__É claro que estou, Luna!

__Bom, se você diz...- ela deu de ombros.

Alguns minutos depois, ela rompeu o silêncio e comentou:

__A vida está sem sentido, não?

Harry olhou- a atentamente, perguntando- se que estranha faculdade era aquela que permitia a ela, desde sempre, adivinhar- lhe os pensamentos.

__Bom, na verdade está sim. Eu esperava mais do futuro, sabe; é como se o menino que sobreviveu tivesse sobrevivido para destruir Voldemort e agora não fosse mais nada!

__Não, Harry!- Luna protestou.- Você sempre foi bom, corajoso...e , talvez, a única pessoa que me entendeu.

Ele estava triste, mas estava colocando muitas coisas para fora, porque sabia que, mesmo por mais louco que fosse o que quer que ele dissesse, ela poderia compreender.

__Acho que você lembra Sirius...pelo que ouvi dizer dele, quero dizer. Você cresceu, mas inda tem um coração muito jovem, meio rebelde.

__Fico feliz em me parecer com ele; eu amo o meu pai, mas descobri que o mistifiquei demais...eu imaginei que fosse algo que ele não era e me decepcionei um pouco.

Luna sorriu e exclamou:

__A culpa não é sua por isso, é das pessoas, amigas dele, que o mostraram de uma forma errada a você!

Ela sorriu e fixou o olhar à frente, nalgum ponto entre as árvores, ficando em silêncio. Harry focalizou o mesmo ponto, agradecendo intimamente que ela ainda fosse a pessoa especial que um dia fora, capaz de permitir- lhe o silêncio do qual ele precisava, às vezes, e, ainda assim, saber o que havia nesses silêncios.

__Acho que você deveria conversar com eles.

__Com quem?- o homem perguntou, surpreso com as palavras dela.

__Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Eles são seus amigos e poderiam ajudá- lo quando você fica assim.- ela esclareceu.

__Oh, talvez, mas não sei...

__Pare de esconder o que você sente, Harry...e caso eles achem estranhas suas atitudes, explique- se; você merece voltar a viver uma vida feliz, totalmente.

__Talvez eles achem que Voldemort voltou se eu voltar a ficar muito nervoso.- Harry admitiu, sem graça.

__Sim, e Ron exclamará: "Oh, cara, sua cicatriz está doendo?".- disse ela, imitando a voz e a careta do amigo de Harry.

Ao ouvi- la, ele começou a rir e disse:

__Isso seria engraçado. Acho que sou cruel por desejar ter uma vida mais agitada; todos devem sonhar com a vida que eu levo.

__Não, você é especial, Harry.

__Não, você é que é, Luna. Sincera, simples e corajosa.

Ela riu, balançou a cabeça e ambos acabaram voltando ao silêncio, que só foi interrompido quando Luna virou- se para ele, parecendo ansiosa, e contou:

__Sabe, Harry, eu deixei de fazer muitas coisas na vida por falta de coragem. Acho que eu deveria lhe dizer algo agora...

__O que, Luna?- ele perguntou, repentinamente sentindo o coração disparar sem motivos aparentes.

Neste momento, uma enfermeira veio na direção dele e o chamou.

__Seu filho já nasceu, é uma menina perfeita e saudável, parabéns. Sua esposa o aguarda no quarto.- informou.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e voltou- se, com uma sensação ruim, na direção de Luna, que o olhava incrédula. Ele sabia que havia falhado com ela, que havia mentido, e isso deixava- lhe um gosto amargo na boca.

__Por que você não disse o que estava fazendo, de fato, aqui?- ela perguntou.

__É que eu...eu queria, por um momento, sentir como se não houvesse nada...quero dizer, sentir- me livre, como há muito tempo atrás, entende? Eu não tive coragem de lhe dizer que estava esperando o parto de meu filho e nem sei por quê! Eu vi a foto de seu casamento, eu fiquei perturbado e, de repente, você estava aqui, igual ao que sempre foi...eu não quis quebrar isso, essa sensação de voltar no tempo e poder mudar as coisas; não quis lembrar que nada é como antes e que a vida tomou outros rumos.

__Mas ela tomou, Harry. Eu também vim aqui e quando te encontrei, pensei que poderia fazer tudo diferente, desta vez, mas não posso, ninguém pode. Há o momento certo para tudo e nós perdemos o nosso.

__E se não tivesse funcionado?- ele questionou.

__Então, simplesmente, não teria funcionado e não sobraria dor nem mágoa. Fico feliz apenas por ter certeza de que amei uma pessoa tão excelente quanto você, tão humana e tão admirável. Alguém que foi capaz de me entender desde o começo, que não riu, nem me maltratou; que ofereceu ajuda, que ofereceu uma mão amiga e um sorriso, todas as vezes.

__E eu estou feliz por ter falado com você e compreendido este sentimento que ainda não havia entendido...que amei e admirei uma pessoa tão única e tão delicada, que viu em mim, primeiro, o ser humano e, só depois, o herói e, mesmo assim, não se decepcionou. Você me entendeu desde o princípio, ofereceu consolo e paz e ânimo! Eu nunca havia percebido que amei tudo isso, na correria daqueles tempos e, naturalmente, porque ainda era muito imaturo para perceber que o amor tem dessas coisas. Não é perfeito e você gosta de alguém e nem sempre percebe.

Luna sorriu e o abraçou apertado, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto:

__Foi bom falarmos sobre isto...é como desatar um nó...eu tenho que ir, voltar para minha vida e você para a sua; que seja abençoada sua filha, que seja feliz e que se orgulhe do pai que tem, sempre.

__Desejo- lhe alegria e sucesso, paz e todo o amor do mundo; que seus filhos reconheçam a grande mãe que tem e se orgulhem dela, para sempre. Você merece...

__Sim, que nossos desejos se concretizem.- Luna assentiu e riu levemente.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas, virou- se e caminhou para longe, os cabelos esvoaçando ao vento. Quando estava prestes a entrar por uma porta, olhou para ele, sorriu e gritou:

__Harry, há muitos zonzóbulos ao redor de sua cabeça; não os deixe aí muito tempo, pode ser perigoso!

O homem, parado entre as folhas que caíam das árvores, começou a rir do comentário da moça, balançou a cabeça com força para espantar os tais zonzóbulos e entrou na sala de espera da Maternidade, indo encontrar a esposa e o filho recém- nascido.

No quarto, uma menininha com ralos cabelos ruivos dormia nos braços de Ginny, que a olhava encantada.

__Veja, Harry, que menina linda a nossa filha é...estive pensando num nome para ela. Que tal chama- la pelo nome de sua mãe, Lílian? Seria uma linda homenagem!

__Sim- concordou o moreno.- Lílian Luna Weasley Potter, o que acha?

__Luna?- surpreendeu- se Ginny.- É, ela merece, faz muito tempo que não a vejo!

E, então, olhando carinhosamente para a filha, ambos sussurraram:

__Bem- vinda, Lily Luna!


End file.
